Both Worlds
by Pinkuro
Summary: Alice is finally accomplishing her dream, but something is missing in her life. In Wonderland, Tarrant feels the same way. Hatter-Tarrant/Alice now beta'ed


**Title:** Both Worlds

**Author:** Pinkuro

**Chapters:** 1/1

**Warnings:** it's my first alice fic, so may be ooc, oneshot.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Don't sue me D:

**Characters:** Alice, Hatter (_Tarrant Hightopp)_, White Queen (_Mirana Of Marmoreal_), The Dormouse (_Mallymkun_)

**Pairing:** Hatter(_Tarrant Hightopp)_/Alice

**Summary:** Alice is finally accomplishing her dream, but something is missing in her life. In Wonderland, Tarrant feels the same way.

**A/N:** I tried to make them in character, so sorry if they are not, first Alice in Wonderland fic ever! but enjoy!

**Dedicatory:** For liduen-loivissa, merry christmas! :)

**Edit:** beta read by spike_1790, thank you!

* * *

BOTH WORLDS

Alice was far away, finally accomplishing her dream of discovering new worlds.

At the ship, she could feel the cool wind on her face, the ocean air in her nose, and the waves wonderfully swinging her. It was a sensation she never had had before. Freedom. She had never felt so free in her entire life. And it was all thanks to them, those friends from wonderland that she now knew were very real.

It was all thanks to him, for giving her the courage to chase her happiness.

But then why wasn't she happy?

There was something in her heart, an ache, a feeling that made her feel that there was something missing. Something that she was forgetting.

And this didn't allow her to be happy, didn't allow her to enjoy her dream.

And instead, just made her sadder and sadder.

* * *

From far away, he watched it all. He watched how she decided to travel distances, to challenge everyone to conquer what was best. Just like she did for them, just like she did when she saved them. When she saved him- twice.

Now Tarrant couldn't let her go again.

* * *

"Is he up there again?" The Queen Mirana asked as she chose between an eye of a frog and the tail of a puppy.

"Yes. Again." The Dormouse answered, annoyed "He keeps going there, checking on her. He practically doesn't even drink tea anymore! He looks like he's gone... he's gone..." She stopped to look for a word.

"Mad?" The White Queen Helped.

"YES!" Mallymkun yelled in answer, just a second later realizing what she said. "Oh."

The White Queen turned showing the tail and the eye for her "Which one you think would be better for a soup?" She asked turning her head sixty degrees in a diagonal motion and in a very innocent voice.

At just this time the door of the big castle's door's room was opened, revealing the Tarrant. "Hello, sorry if I'm late! Uh, it's that soup? You know soups aren't soups if you don't throw a rubber ball in it and jiggle!"

"How would I forget?" Mirana of Marmoreal said guiltily, but then getting the rubber ball, throwing it in the soup, and then jiggling her hands, bodies, so the soup would be very tasty.

"Very good jiggling!" Tarrant complimented.

"I thought so too!" The dormouse agreed.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you too!" The Queen looked at _Tarrant_ Hightopp, he seemed so very distant, much more than usual. Since that girl came and left, he had been like that, she thought. What was happening to her hatter? She suspected, but she didn't like it, she knew she was losing him. "How is she?" She asked, turning again for her soup.

"Well, she's not any eel but I know she can shock everyone if she can!" And with that he removed himself from the room.

* * *

Mad Hatter went to the place where he goes to makes his famous hats. It's where he most feels home, besides when he's eating tea.

He had to be alone in that moment. He couldn't be with them. He had to because he already felt alone when he was with them. He didn't know why. He thought after the war, after everything was fine, he would be finally settled. But he wasn't.

And then something in his mad mind kept drawing him to her, he didn't know what it was, but he liked to go there, to see her. See how she was, take care of her just like she took care of them when they needed. Now he knew she wasn't fine, he knew how sad she was. He didn't know why and couldn't do anything.

That, he realized, saddened him.

Tarrant, he thought, remember how when she was seven and acted so innocent, so pure, so alone in the dark. Just like him.

And then she grew, she grew to be that strong and brave woman in a world full of weak people, be that her world or what used to be called wonderland, but still so pure and innocent.

Yes, they were always the same.

They were always lonely in a world that didn't understand them.

In that moment, he heard two knocks on his door. It was Queen Mirana. He looked at her.

"Go to her."

"What?"

"She misses you too. Go. The only one holding you here is yourself," she said, leaving just after. She didn't like to lose her dear Hatter, but she knew she had to. She had a duty to preserve all living beings.

And Tarrant was left looking at the now closed door. "The only one holding you here is your own self," he thought out loud. Then he grinned "Well I guess I'll have to ask myself for the key."

* * *

Alice was sitting at the deck looking out to the ocean, thinking of her life. Did she make a wrong decision? Should she have stayed and married the man her parents wanted her to? No, she would never be happy if she did, she would regret it for life.

Perhaps she should have accepted and stayed in Wonderland. But would she live well there? Well, maybe. Mad Hatter lived there, and thinking well, he was the only one who understood her. She missed him.

It was then she heard a voice. "Don't look too hard, it can look back to you!"

The blond young woman turned to surprise herself. It was Tarrant, the Mad Hatter! "What are you doing here?" She asked running to him.

"Can you see? I wanted some water for my tea, but unfortunately this one is too salty, it won't be any good..."

She smiled, so happy and hugged him. Alice understood what he meant, he had come for her. To see her. To be with her.

Tarrant hugged her back, she looked so happy to see him that made something inside of him light up. Perhaps he was getting a fever, he thought. He would have to check up. But still, that smile, those emotions in her face, just made him feel like doing everything for her. He had never felt like this before. He felt home.

At seeing him, Alice understood why she was so sad, what was missing in her life, it was him. Being so close to him made everything so much better. She had no doubt anymore. It didn't matter if she was with her parents, in Wonderland, or traveling the World.

She was finally truly happy and truly free, now that she was with him. And the best thing was they had both worlds as their home.

And Tarrant felt the same.

THE END

* * *

A/N: I hope liduen-loivissa and everyone had enjoyed! if you did review please!


End file.
